


Blanket Fort

by Gleennui



Category: Glee
Genre: First Kiss, Fuckurt Trope Bingo, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Snowed In, Truth or Dare, teenage boys eating massive amount of food
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:09:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7891672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleennui/pseuds/Gleennui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's a sleepover without some good old-fashioned Truth or Dare?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blanket Fort

**Author's Note:**

> For the 2016 Fuckurt Trope Bingo: Snowed In

“Noah, that was your mother. I’m sorry, sweetie, but she can’t get her car out of the driveway.”

“That’s okay, Mom!” Finn insists, waving a piece of pizza in Carole’s direction. “Me and Puck were just gonna watch _X-Men_ anyway. We can have a sleepover!” Puck nods at Carole behind Finn’s turned head. 

“Oh, I know you boys don’t mind sleepovers, but Noah doesn’t have any of his things. Finn, make sure you share your clothes, and there’s a spare toothbrush in the bathroom cabinet from the last time you were at the dentist.” Carole makes a sad face, and Puck feels weird knowing it’s about him. 

“We’re _fine_ Mom! Really! Puck knows where everything is. Can we finish our pizza now?” Finn sounds really close to his whining voice. Puck’s afraid Carole’s gonna ask Finn to ‘come into the kitchen, please,’ but she just smiles and holds up her hands. 

“Yes, Finn. Okay, have a good night, boys. I’ll be in my bedroom if you need anything at all.” 

“That means hot teddies and that doctor show on DVD,” Finn says seriously, turning back to Puck. 

“Hot toddies,” Puck says, but he nudges Finn’s arm so Finn knows Puck’s doesn’t think he’s stupid or anything. “Nana loves those in the winter. She used to make them when she babysat us, and then I’d get hot water with honey in it.” 

“Cool,” Finn says, and Puck knows he means it. “More pizza?” 

“Duh.” Puck grins. “Can we just bring the box in here?” 

 

By the time _X-Men_ ’s over, Puck and Finn have finished the pizza plus a pan of brownies Carole’d left on the top of the stove that Finn reassured Puck was definitely for them to eat. 

“Are you tired?” Finn asks

“Nah.” Puck shakes his head. “You?”

“Uh-uh.” Finn makes his thinking face for a few seconds and then starts to grin. “Remember in third and fourth grade how Mom would let us make a blanket fort in here to sleep in?” 

“Yeah?” Puck says, grinning back. “Awesome. It’ll be even better now since your mom got rid of those orange chairs.” 

 

Ten minutes, five blankets, four pillows, two flashlights, and a fitted sheet later, Puck and Finn are stretched out inside their fort with a bottle of pop and the giant bag of movie theater popcorn Finn had convinced Carole to get at Sam’s Club. Puck turns on his side, watching Finn shovel a handful of popcorn in his mouth, and he realizes he’s been smiling nonstop since Carole told them about his ma. He’s pretty sure it means something, and he’s almost positive _what_ it means, too. 

If he really makes himself think about it closely, Puck can admit he’s felt this way for a long time--maybe since they were kids and he got weird happy butterflies in his stomach every time they were around each other. It’s not as scary of a realization as Puck thought it’d be, especially since it started forming a couple months ago, closer to the beginning of seventh grade and the beginning of a little more freedom for both of them. It’s definitely not as scary as he thought when he’d hear people talk about “guys like that” and he’d feel cold all over. It’s _good_ even, because it’s Finn, and everything feels good when Puck’s around Finn. 

“Do I have popcorn on my face or something?” Finn asks, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth. 

“Nah, nah. You’re fine.” Puck feels a little guilty for staring, but less guilty for what he’s about to say. “Remember ‘truth or dare’?”

“The...game for girls?” Finn scrunches up his face, looking at Puck like Puck’s out of his mind. 

“The game for _sleepovers_ ,” Puck says. “It’s fun!” Puck isn’t entirely sure Finn will think it’s fun, but if he doesn’t, they can do something else. 

“If you say so.” Finn still looks skeptical, so Puck waves his hand.

“It’s good, I promise. I’ll go first.” Puck thinks for a minute. He hadn’t exactly _planned_ suggesting ‘Truth or Dare’ but once he’d thought of it, it sounded like a great idea. “Okay. Truth or Dare.” 

“Uhhh, da-- no, truth. Truth.” Finn uncaps the pop and drinks some, looking over the bottle at Puck suspiciously. 

“Okay. Do you have a crush on anyone?” Puck asks as casually as he can. He takes the bottle from Finn and tips some pop into his mouth. Finn’s eyes look huge in the glow of his flashlight. 

“Um.” Finn ducks his head. “I don’t know. I think maybe? I’m not sure if it’s o--” 

“Hmm? Not sure if it’s what?” Puck asks, like he doesn’t mind whatever the answer is. 

“Nothing. Never mind. ‘Maybe’ is my answer.” Finn says. He looks kind of sad and embarrassed at the same time. Puck fake-punches Finn’s shoulder. 

“Your turn, dork.” 

“Okayyyy,” Finn says slowly, still not looking at Puck’s face. “Truth or Dare?” 

“Truth,” Puck says. Maybe if he opens up some, Finn will relax a little more. 

“Okay.” Finn nods. “Same question.” 

“Yup,” Puck says cheerfully. 

“Wh--yeah? Really?” Finn looks up at Puck finally. Puck nods. “Oh.” Finn looks like he wants to say something else, but he just twists his mouth up. 

“Yeah,” Puck says, smiling. Finn’s red again for some reason. 

“Who?”

“Uh-uh. That’s a second question. No fair.” Puck’s grinning now. He’s pretty sure it’s lying in the fort with Finn that’s making him feel silly, because the pop didn’t taste any different than usual. He tugs on Finn’s t-shirt sleeve. “There’s only like two rules in Truth or Dare, and one of them’s that you only get one question.” 

“Oh yeah. Sorry,” Finn mumbles. He’s not looking at Puck again, so Puck puts his hand on Finn’s upper arm and squeezes.

“Nah, you’re not, but ask me that next time and maybe I’ll tell you,” he teases. 

“You have to tell me. That’s the other rule.” Finn’s still mumbling, but Puck sees a little smile starting, so he decides to casually move a little closer, stretching for the popcorn bag. 

“Damn. Well, then I guess you’ll get to figure out soon, unless I choose ‘dare’. Okay, truth or dare?” 

“Truth, again, I guess.” Finn shrugs. “I kinda don’t want to move.” 

“Yeah, me either,” Puck admits. He’s way closer to Finn than he thought he’d end up after reaching for the popcorn, but Finn doesn’t seem to be pulling away. He just has the same nervous red-faced look he’s had since they started. “Okay. If this...person...you ‘maybe’ have a crush on said they wanted to kiss you, would you go for it?” 

Finn doesn’t say anything for what feels like a long time. Puck’s hand is still on Finn’s arm, so he starts rubbing the skin very lightly with his thumb. He can feel Finn relax after that, even though Puck’s not sure if Finn realizes. Eventually, Finn looks up enough so Puck can at least see all of his face. 

“Do you know?” 

It’s so quiet Puck can barely hear him. Finn looks like he might cry, but his eyes are really big again. Puck presses down a little harder with his thumb. 

“I think so,” Puck says softly back. “I hope I’m not wrong.” 

Finn looks startled at that, and he finally makes eye contact. “You’re not, Puck,” he says, shaking his head fast. “I swear you’re not.” 

“Ask me.” 

“Oh, um. Truth or dare?” 

“Dare,” Puck says, grinning again. He slides his fingers just under Finn’s sleeve. It feels really grown-up somehow, even though they’re lying in a blanket fort playing a sleepover game. Finn’s muscle flexes a little under his hand. Puck looks at his hand and then at Finn’s mouth, nodding once. 

“I uh, I dare you, uh…” Finn licks his bottom lip, something he always does when he’s pumping himself up, but it looks completely different to Puck now. “Idareyoutokissme.” 

“You were right. I wasn’t wrong.” Before Finn can answer or even smile, Puck leans in and kisses him softly, keeping his lips against Finn’s for what feels like a long time and just feeling Finn breathe, fast at first and then slower the longer they kiss. Finn puts his hand on Puck’s side while they’re kissing. It makes Puck want to wiggle. 

They stare at each other for a few seconds when they finally pull away. Finn’s the first to start grinning, and Puck thinks he looks freaking awesome like that. His hand is still on Puck’s side, and Puck hopes he doesn’t have to move it pretty much ever. 

“So,” Finn starts saying, and Puck tilts his head. Even though he’s pretty sure Finn liked the kiss, Puck feels himself getting a little nervous. “So who do you have a crush on?”

Finn starts laughing right away, and he looks so cute that Puck leans in and kisses him again. 

“Oh my _god_ ,” Puck says, laughing before he can help himself. “You dork.”


End file.
